campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Washington State Senate elections, 2006
The 2006 Elections in Washington will include races for the US Senate, US House and Washington State Legislature. This page tracks incumbents and challengers for the Washington State Senate. Democrats currently hold 26 of 49 seats in the state Senate. In November, 2006, 24 seats will be up for election. Of those, 12 are held by Republicans and 12 are held by Democrats. The following districts have Senators on the ballot in 2006. Races District 6 *Brad Benson ® - Incumbent *Christopher J. Marr (D) - Challenger **Website: http://www.votechrismarr.com Republican Sen. Brad Benson, who served eight years in the state House of Representatives, won the Senate seat in 2004 after Jim West (R.) resigned to become Spokane's mayor. He defeated West's handpicked replacement, Brian Murray, in the GOP primary and defeated Democrat Laurie Dolan, a former administrator for Spokane Public Schools who now serves as an adviser to Gov. Christine Gregoire, in the general election. 2004 Results: *Brad Benson ®: 51.26% (21175) *Laurie Dolan (D): 48.73% (20128) District 7 *Bob Morton ® - Incumbent *Chris Zaferes (D) This is the first time that Bob Morton has been challenged by anyone since he first won the seat in 1994. The 7th District's Senate seat has been in Republican hands since 1982. District 8 *Jerome Delvin ® - Incumbent Jerome Delvin was appointed in 2004 to replace Patricia Hale. He was challenged in 2004 by John David, and got 70.69% of the vote. District 13 *Joyce Mulliken ® - Incumbent *Lisa Bowen (D) - Challenger Joyce Mulliken was unchallenged in 2002, and is the Republican Deputy Whip. District 15 *Jim Honeyford ® - Incumbent James Honeyford was unchallenged in 2002. District 21 *Paull Shin (D) - Incumbent Paull Shin was challenged by Cheryl Potebnya in 2002, and received 62.07% of the vote. District 26 *Lois McMahan ® *Jim Hines ® *Derek Kilmer (D) This is an open seat in the 2006 election. Robert Oke was challenged by Betty Ringlee in 2002, and received 50.42% of the vote. Oke is not seeking re-election in 2006. This year's contest could be a rematch of a 2004 House race. Lois McMahan was previously a representative in the State House of Representatives, until she was unseated by Derek Kilmer that year. Kilmer won by 555 votes (with 49.67% of the vote). District 29 *Rosa Franklin (D) - Incumbent Rosa Franklin was unchallenged in 2002. District 30 *Tracey Eide (D) - Incumbent *Renee Maher ® - Challenger Tracey Eide was challenged by William Moore in 2002, and received 54.05% of the vote. District 31 *Pam Roach ® - Incumbent *Yvonne Ward (D) - Challenger Pam Roach was challenged by Yvonne Ward in 2002, and received 51.69% of the vote. District 32 *Darlene Fairley (D) - Incumbent Darlene Fairley was challenged by Michael Plunkett in 2002, and received 61.74% of the vote. District 33 *Karen Keiser (D) - Incumbent Karen Keiser was challenged by James Russell in 2002, and received 63.37% of the vote. District 34 *Erik Poulsen (D) - Incumbent Erik Poulsen was unchallenged in 2002. District 35 *Tim Sheldon (D) - Incumbent *Kyle Taylor Lucas (D) - Primary Challenger Tim Sheldon was challenged by Marilou Rickert of the Green Party in 2002, and received 78.28% of the vote. District 36 *Jeanne Kohl-Welles (D) - Incumbent Jeanne Kohl-Welles was unchallenged in 2002. District 37 *Adam Kline (D) - Incumbent Adam Kline was unchallenged in 2002. District 38 *Jean Berkey (D) - Incumbent Jean Berkey was elected in 2002 into House Seat #2, and took the Senator position when Aaron Reardon took the position of Snohomish County Executive. Aaron was challenged by Glenn Coggeshell in 2002, and received 65.34% of the vote. District 42 *Dale Brandland ® - Incumbent *Jesse M. Salomon (D) - Challenger **Website: http://jessesalomonforstatesenate.blogspot.com/ Dale Brandland was challenged by Georgia Gardner (D), Peter Tassoni (G) and Donald Crawford (L) in 2002, and received 49.25% of the vote. District 43 *Pat Thibaudeau (D) - Incumbent, stepping down *Rep. Ed Murray (D) **Ed Murray for State Senate Ed Murray has served the 43rd district since 1995 in the Washington State House of Representatives. Pat Thibaudeau was challenged by Linde Knighton (G) in 2002, and received 79.04% of the vote. She announced her retirement from the Senate in May 2006, after Murray had declared his intention to challenge her for the Democratic nomination. District 44 *Dave Schmidt ® - Incumbent *Steve Hobbs (D) - Challenger **Website: http://www.electhobbs.com/ *Lillian Kaufer (D) - Challenger **Website: http://lillianforsenate.com/ David Schmidt was challenged by Phil Doerflein (D) in 2002 and received 53.09% of the vote. District 45 *Toby Nixon ® **Website: http://www.tobynixon.com/ *Eric Oemig (D) **Website: http://www.VoteEric.com Incumbent Sen. Bill Finkbeiner has decided to step down, citing personal reasons. Rep. Toby Nixon has declared for the seat, leaving his House seat open. He is running against Eric Oemig. District 46 *Ken Jacobsen (D) - Incumbent Ken Jacobsen was unchallenged in 2002. District 47 *Mike Riley ® *Ed Crawford (D) **Website: http://www.edcrawfordforsenate.com/ *Claudia Kauffman (D) **Website: http://www.claudiaforsenate.com/ Stephen Johnson was challenged by Deborah Jacobson in 2002, and received 55.52% of the vote. Johnson has decided to run for Washington State Supreme Court in 2006, making this an open seat. Steve Reichert was previously running for the Republican nomination, but withdrew due to an "old injury that has flared up". Ed Crawford recently retired as chief of the city of Kent Police Department. District 48 *Luke Esser (R) - Incumbent **http://lukeesser.com *Rodney Tom (D) - Challenger **Rodney Tom is a 2 term Republican from the House in the 48th. On March 14th, he announced that he would be seeking the Senate seat as a Democrat, asking challenger Debi Golden (www.debigolden.com)to step aside to avoid a primary election. Category:Washington